The smoking of cigarettes is a popular habit around the world, and is widely considered to be an addiction caused by the user's dependency upon the nicotine in the tobacco smoke. Thus, while most smokers know of the harmful effects of smoking upon themselves and others around them, many are unable to give up the habit even though they wish to do so.